taboofandomcom-20200222-history
Taboo Wiki:Policy
can be summarized as: All are welcome to join in and contribute to , so long as edits are constructive, discussions are positive, and both are relevant to this series. Policies The following guidelines presented here are expected to be followed by all users. Manual of Style The Manual of Style is meant to be a layout guide for every article of , and all users are expected to follow it for a high and consistent standard of the site. Wiki's Parent Filter BBC and FX original drama, Taboo is marked as TV–MA in the US and +18 in the UK (and equivalents in other European countries). Therefore, it is not recommended joining this wiki to underaged and those whose sensibility may be offended by the topics covered. Comments and Discussions Wikis are a great way to chat with other users about our passions, but remember to follow these tips to help maintain a pleasant setting. Users starting a conversation on are expected to have prior knowledge of all rules. * Be polite and respect other users' opinions. * When commenting, it is preferable to be consistent with the topic of the page and the Discussion boards in order to maintain a certain order. This way, specific conversations about a character or episode are easily traceable and accessible at a later time. * Speculations are allowed in comments, but not in articles. * The usage of caps lock is frowned upon. Avoid typing in all caps or grossly enlarging script for emphasis, which is considered to be the equivalent of shouting or yelling, and persistent usage of capital letters may lead to a warning, kick or ban depending on severity. * Flaming is frowned upon. See Grounds for Blocking. * Off-topics should be kept to a minimum. * Discussion of real-world issues and events is generally permitted. However, before raising any of these points or joining a discussion on these you should remember that your fellow chatters may hold strong views in these areas. Where a particular subject appears to be causing distress, offense or is otherwise disrupting the ability for others to enjoy chat, a moderator at their discretion may direct that a conversation either be closed or moved to private chat. This may be done either by request to a mod or by the mod's own initiative when those factors are present. In the event of mods disagreeing to end a discussion, the decision to ends takes precedence unless there are more active mods who disagree with the decision than agree. Moderators should avoid closing discussions outside of a publicly made request when they are involved in the discussion (unless they are the only active mod). Grounds for Blocking Users who are clearly disruptive to the chat or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors will be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include, but are not limited to: # Personal attacks, harassment, sexual harassment, insults or bullying. # Racial bigotry, sexually degrading language, or other hate speech. # Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it towards another user is not permitted. # Violation of personal privacy. Don't ask anything about another user's specific location and other personal information. # Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to excessive use of capital letters and punctuation marks, SMS language, deliberate distortions of the English language and excessive usage of languages other than English. Making arrangements to troll or otherwise disrupt another chat room or service is not permitted in our chatroom. This does not prevent you from joining another chatroom, linking another chatroom, or encouraging others to visit if the topic of conversation is likely to be of interest. # Don't be a jerk. As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate other users. And especially do not try to test the admin's and/or chat moderator's patience and/or limits. Vicious abuse is grounds for sanctions. # Whining. Users who ask for something from another chat user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining. It is acceptable to be persistent but in a mature manner. # Linking to external sources, such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or Instagram that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. # Spamming. The meaning should be obvious. Don't post the same comment over and over again because no one is responding to you. If there is no answer, probably no one has noticed the post or simply is not interested. Meaningless and/or random posts would also be considered spam, alongside disruptive Internet memes and fraudulent advertising. Consequences Depending on the severity of the violation, warning, kick or ban may be enforced by administrators or moderators. A light infraction is generally met with a warning, but after the third warning, the user can be blocked for a certain period of time depending on the infraction, generally from three days to a month. Heavy violations of the wiki policy, persistent spammers and flamers are met with a strict policy that can lead from three months to a permanent ban, depending on the severity of the infringement. When you enter the comment section or discussion boards, you are expected to have prior knowledge of all these rules. Ignorance of these rules is not an excuse as they cover common courtesy toward others. External Links * Etiquette in technology on Wikipedia.org * Sannse on Fandom Community Central: How to Block Someone in Your Community the Right Way *Sannse on Fandom Community Central: How to Get Unblocked Notes * Adapted from The Alienist Wiki. Category:Guidelines and Policy